


Heat

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temperature really was too unbearable, wasn't it? Maybe a nice nap on someone's lap might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assortedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/gifts).



It was hot. So, **so** hot. 

Why now of all times did it have to feel so hot? Was the AC broken? Or was it just the damn hot weather that recently hit? No it couldn’t be that the damn thing had gone and broken right with a heat wave here on its way. So fucking irritating, it was. Not even a cool soda would really satisfy now. All he wanted to do was lay down, and think of nothing but something fresh and cold and not warm. 

Misaki sighed and groaned at the feeling. Across from his, was Saruhiko. Why both were in the same room and have yet to really say much anything was a wonder on its own. “It’s hot!” Misaki couldn’t take it anymore, it was too damn hot to even think properly. “Oi, Saru! Is the AC broken? Or why does it feel so hot inside?” He didn’t receive much a reply, just a few blinks and a sly looking smirk. Oh how he got annoyed by that smirk; that smirk that made his features look so much more different than usual. He shook his head, _no, no, no time to think of such things._ Maybe the heat was getting to him. He sighed before exclaiming back to the original problem. 

"Yes, it's fucking hot but how can you not notice. You're wearing a freakin' sweater for god's sakes. I'd have thought you'd faint from the heat already." He received a pillow to the face with that comment. "I'm not so weak against the heat." Misaki growled and scrunched his nose up. He faced Saruhiko who was calmly leafing through a small pocket book. In his other hand was what looked like a nice, **ice cold,** cola. No, he hadn't had it a minute ago, where on earth had he gotten such drink that looked so _delicious and cool_ at the moment. 

"Ne, Saru, give me some of your cola." A pink hue appeared on his face that went unnoticed by the other in the room. The room felt a bit hotter than it had before, "Cola? Misaki, the heat must be getting to you I don't have any type of drink. Oi. . .-i. . . -aki." he couldn't feel anything anymore, but the unbearable heat and faint sounds most likely from Saruhiko.

Saruhiko certainly hadn't expected Misaki to fain due to high temperatures, although it wasn't hot enough to cause someone to faint. "Tch, so weak to the heat. . ." Misaki was propped up on the bed, having Saruhiko's lap serve as a pillow. ". . .So troublesome." A brush of his bangs to the side as he applied a damp cloth onto his forehead. He let out an irritated yet oddly content sigh.

Misaki didn't remember what happened. All he knew was it had been unbearably hot and he had wanted the cola in Saru's hand. "Oi. . . -saki. . . -isaki! Misaki!" He snapped out of his dazed state and felt something warm, but soft underneath his head. it was comfortable but somehow it didn't feel so bad. He snuggled more into it, feeling something cool on his head. ". . .Feels. . .nice. ." He mumbled. "Oi, Misaki, I know my lap is comfortable but you feel oddly heavier now." Misaki froze at the sound and opened his eyes, only to see Saruhiko's face in front of his. Instead of the damp cloth that had been placed on his head, was now Saru's hand; seemingly the cool thing he had felt. His face reddened, and he felt feint once more but he stayed awake. ". . . ." He stayed quiet and unmoving; even as Saruhiko moved his face closer to his own, he made no movement nor appeared to be aware of how close he was. A kiss snapped him out of his revery. Wait. . . kiss?!?!

A cool hand was on the back of his neck, pulling them closer still. "N-mmph!"

Saruhiko couldn't help it, he had looked so defenseless. He caught a hold of his hair and tugged at it lightly, causing Misaki to open his mouth; releasing a groan Saruhiko took the opportunity and stuck his tongue inside his mouth. He breathed in deep through his nose, taking in Misaki's scent before releasing his hands from his head, and parting away. His eyes opened, to revealed a scarlet faced Misaki. 

". . ." His mouth agape, Saruhiko wanted to ravish him and kiss him more but he wouldn't for now. Misaki seemed to had let the kiss affect him too much and now he was starting to sway a bit, the heat getting once more to his head before finally, he could handle it no more and collapsed once more. 

"Great. . .just what I needed. Misaki to pass out again. And from one simple kiss too." Well, he couldn't blame him; Saruhiko had kissed him unexpectedly, after all. "Still, I can't wait to tease him once he wakes up." He chuckled, thinking how amusing it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Archie, I swear I finished this finally. I think. I had a nap and then I didn't know how I was gonna finish and just, gomen, I'm terrible.  
> Seriously though, i don't know what happened with the ending. Oh much anything after a certain point.


End file.
